


Rewind

by VividEscapist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, this is going to be 90 percent just the squad taking care of smol John tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividEscapist/pseuds/VividEscapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up one day as a two-year-old child. The squad learns how to cope.</p><p>A Non-Stop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/gifts), [Wind_Ryder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Ryder/gifts).



> This is set in the universe that was created by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins) and supplemented by Wind_Ryder. Both are very talented people and I fully recommend reading everything they have posted!
> 
> If you're unable to read the rest of the Non-Stop verse, this will probably still make enough sense on its own. Let me know if you have any questions!
> 
> Based off this post:  
> http://writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle.tumblr.com/post/141750418261/falcon-fox-and-coyote-hamiltonprompts-could

“Your text said ‘important and urgent,’” Aaron said slowly.

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. “Yes. And you would call this…?”

Aaron spared a glance at the child on the floor. He was about two years old—best guess—wearing an ill-fitting adult-sized T-shirt, and chewing on his fingers. He blinked at Aaron with wide eyes. “Uh, someone stuck you and John with babysitting duty?”

Lafayette huffed. “You are incredibly dense sometimes, little Burr.”

Aaron turned to Alex, puzzled. “Am I missing something here?”

Alex hummed. He crouched down in front of the child, squinting. “That’s John’s shirt.”

“Okay? So your friends couldn’t find the kid proper clothing?” Aaron fixed Lafayette with a scrutinizing look. “Honestly, who trusted the two of you with a toddler anyway?

Lafayette glared back at Aaron for a moment, lips pursed, before apparently deeming a response not worth his time. “Alex, ask le petit his name.” He gestured to the child.

Alex dropped the rest of the way to the floor, folding his legs criss-cross style in front of the toddler. “Hey, there. I’m Alex.”

The boy nodded, switching his fingers from one side of his mouth to the other. He scooted closer to Alex until his feet were touching Alex’s legs. “Hi.”

Aaron couldn’t help but blink at the proximity. He’d only taken one psychology class as an elective, but as far as he remembered, children were wary of strangers after infancy. They didn’t generally take the opportunity to cuddle up next to people whom they’d just met.

“Can you tell me your name?” Alex asked.

The boy nodded again. “John.”

The silence in the room was palpable.

Alex exchanged a long look with Lafayette, before turning back to the child.

“John…” Aaron said. “Like, John. Your John. Same name. So?”

“ _Merde,_ ” Lafayette muttered. “This _is_ John.” He flung a hand towards the child for emphasis.

Aaron scoffed. “Okay, right. Your boyfriend got turned into a toddler overnight. Because that happens _all the time._ ”

Aaron waited patiently for the punchline, or at least some explanation as to why the evil duo felt it necessary to attempt such a stupid prank.

The silence persisted.

 _Fine._ With a bitter sigh, (and a mental curse at Alex for not backing him up) Aaron stepped closer to Alex and _John._ Noticing the attention, the child recoiled slightly—leaning against Alex’s knee—but Aaron studied him as best as he could from the odd angle. John and the toddler did share a skin tone, and the child had John’s same dark curls. And those eyes…

“Shit.”

“Watch your fucking language, Burr,” Lafayette chided. “There’s a child here.”

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow! The rest of the chapters will hopefully be longer; I just wanted to post this as the intro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I am doing these characters justice. Feel free to mention if you think something is off.
> 
> Btw, I decided that bby John looks like this:
> 
> http://images.agoramedia.com/ugcphotoservice/100/2015/2/5/65651933/79b997cf-38ee-4c0b-83d7-bef92027fbed.jpg
> 
> Plus freckles.

The first major hurdle lay in the fact that none of them had any experience taking care of small children. This presented itself explicitly in the fact that since discovery, Lafayette had yet to do anything but put the toddler on the living room floor, still wearing adult-John’s shirt.

“Excusez-moi, I took him down from the bed. That was very responsible—he could have fallen.”

“Okay,” Burr said slowly. He had a feeling that was going to be the best course of action for a while:  _ slowly _ . “Now what do we do with him?

“We should probably go to the store,” Alex said. “Get him new clothes and juice...and stuff. Whatever toddlers need.” He frowned. “Kids his age are toilet trained, right? Because I’ll do a lot of things for John but I really don’t want changing diapers to be one of them.”

“Hell if I know.” Burr took out his phone.

“And what are you doing, Little Burr?”

“Calling James. He has younger siblings; he’ll know what to get.”

“Ah, brilliant. Get John’s  _ favorite _ person to go pick up sippy cups.”

“You have a better idea?”

Lafayette crossed his arms. “Are you positive that we should tell him anything? I only told you out of necessity. Next thing John will be carted off by the government to some sterile testing facility, never to be seen again.”

“Okay, you honestly think Madison is going to, what? Call up the CIA? Get them on speed dial?” Aaron didn’t bother restraining his tone. He was the only one actually trying to _do something_ here, and—

“I don’t know  _ what _ he’ll do! I’m not going to put John at risk when he can't even defend himself! Et je—”

Lafayette’s flustered French was cut short by John, letting out a distressed whimper before transitioning into full-on crying. Sobbing. Great.

Alex gave Lafayette and Aaron twin glares, pulling John onto his lap. “Stop yelling. You’re scaring him.” He stood up—balancing John carefully in his arms—and started swaying from side to side.

“Will that work?” Lafayette was staring at Alex and John, wide-eyed, like he’d never seen a child cry before.

Not that Aaron was exactly calm either. “Relax,” he tried. “He’s not gonna break.”

“He could! He’s so small now and I’m not used to being  _ gentle _ with  _ John. _ I don’t know how to explain his medical records if we have to take him to the hospital.” 

Alex’s motion (accompanied now by a soothing murmur that Aaron couldn’t quite make out) had caused the T-shirt to slip partially off of John. One bare arm was clutching Alex, the other tucked against the toddler’s chest. 

Lafayette frowned. “And he’s probably cold, too.”

“Then let Madison go pick up supplies.”

“ _ We _ could do it,” Lafayette insisted.

“We don’t have a car seat.” Aaron gestured between the three of them. “And I don’t think any of us are prepared to be left alone with him right now.”

Lafayette directed a loud, prolonged sigh at Aaron, stopping only when Alex paused his rocking to shush him. John’s crying was subsiding, at least.

“Fine. You can call Madison. But if I see him even  _ glance _ at John strangely, I’m skinning him alive and leaving his body in the yard for the coyotes.” With that, Lafayette stormed out of the room, calling back, “I’m finding le petit a blanket.”

\------------------------------

When John had finally quieted, Alex sat them both down on the couch. Aaron was on the phone with James in the kitchen, and Lafayette had disappeared in a huff after depositing a dark blue blanket next to Alex.

Alex rubbed the blanket, inspecting the softness of the fabric. He deemed it acceptable. “Um, John, I’m going to wrap you in this blanket now. Okay?”

John stared back at him blankly.

Alex waited a few more seconds before concluding that he wasn’t going to get a response from the toddler.  _ He was old enough to talk, right? _ He had said a couple words _.  _ Maybe John was just as freaked out about the situation as the rest of them were.

Alex shuffled the toddler in his arms, putting the middle of the blanket underneath him and wrapping it around in both directions. He definitely wasn’t any kind of expert at swaddling, but it looked sufficient.

John smiled at him. “Soft.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s better, right? Sorry we don’t have any real clothes for you yet. Madison will get some.” Alex grinned. “Maybe some with turtles. They probably have those for little kids.”

John hummed, sleepily. He snuggled deeper into the blanket—and into Alex—and put his thumb in his mouth.

“Are you tired? You can take a nap if you want.”

John’s expression warped into a pout around his thumb. He shook his head, dark curls bouncing. 

“Oh, come on.” Alex brushed a hand through John's hair, giving a light tug to one strand. “Naps are great.”

John made a whining sound. He was still pouting, but his eyes were getting glossy.

Alex frowned. “Do you  _ want _ to go to sleep?”

John nodded. A yawn followed.

“Then what’s wrong?”  _ Did he want a lullaby or something? _ Alex didn’t know the words to many nursery rhymes, but he could hum a few.

John’s eyes continued to gather tears—while simultaneously drooping with exhaustion. Just when Alex thought he was going to burst into sobs again, he took his thumb out of his mouth.

“Scared.”

“Oh.”  _ Oh. _ Shit. Alex was an idiot.

John sniffled, rubbing at his eyes with clenched fists.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Alex smoothed the blanket over John. “You’re safe—I promise. Me and Lafayette and Aaron will take care of you. And Mads will help, if Lafayette lets him. He’ll probably be the best, honestly. He has a little sister that’s about as young as you are now, so I’m sure he knows what he’s doing. We’ll all help. We can watch your Animal Planet and stuff.”

Alex was pleased to see the toddler’s face growing more and more placid with each word. John returned his thumb to his mouth, and eventually, his eyes stopped blinking back open.

Alex kept petting the blanket long after John had closed his eyes—long after the kid’s breathing had slowed down with sleep, and Alex’s arm had gone numb under John’s head. “Don’t worry.” He let his voice drop to a whisper. “I’m not going to abandon you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex would definitely be wrapped around bby John's finger in an instant. To quote the wise Tumblr post that this fic came from, "he’s not letting John go any time soon. "


End file.
